


香槟小步舞曲

by Molly_99



Series: 中文翻译：曲中音符系列 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 乳蛋饼, 双关是最底形式的幽默, 威尔弄明白了, 晚宴和表演, 没有beta, 玩笑和俏皮话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 中文翻译。原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/838915.威尔在晚餐时发现了真相。结局皆大欢喜。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 中文翻译：曲中音符系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920685
Kudos: 5





	香槟小步舞曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Champagne Minuet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838915) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



> 作者的话：  
> 标题是关于莫扎特和海顿的，他们两人既是同行又是朋友。据说，有一天晚上，两位作曲家在喝香槟时打了赌。赌的是一首无法演奏的曲子。莫扎特接受了这个赌注，据说他写了一首海顿无法弹奏的小步舞曲。莫扎特后来证明了它实际上是可以演奏的，他在里面放了一个音符，演奏者必须用鼻子敲击出它，因为同一时刻演奏者的手正在琴键的两端。  
> 我认为它适合汉尼拔的一些玩笑，因为就像香槟小步舞曲，它们的存在应该是难以琢磨的。  
> 我没有beta，我已经告诉过你们啦！
> 
> 译者的话：我没有找到这首滑稽的曲子QAQ也许它只是个可爱的传说。不过，莫扎特与海顿之间确实有非常真挚的友谊。海顿曾是莫扎特的老师，也是莫扎特在所有的音乐家中唯一的真诚朋友。

“你不觉得肉在配着酱汁放声歌唱吗?”，这句话就像一个巴掌拍在了威尔的脑袋上，将他脑海里所有脆弱的碎片搅在一起，终于这些碎片都到了合适的位置，似乎毫不费力地完成了拼图。  
在威尔思维翻腾的时候，他差点把叉子掉在地上，他已经完完全全地想明白了，在精神错乱的阴影下对谋杀的顿悟。从现在开始，一切都说得通了

从盖瑞特·雅各布·霍布斯到可怜的米里亚姆·拉斯，弄清真相以后再思考这些事就能一眼看穿了。

威尔眼疾手快地抓住了叉子没让它掉在地上，并且还把它整齐地放在了自己的盘子边上，他仔细地咀嚼着嘴里的食物。它无疑是巴尔的摩歌剧院的已逝的新秀艾弗里·布鲁克斯女士。她最后出名的原因是成为切萨皮克开膛手的最新受害者。“不，是汉尼拔的最新受害者。”威尔在心里纠正自己，细细地咀嚼着。

布鲁克斯女士被屠宰了，一条干净利落的切口从她的胯部延伸到嘴唇，将她的身体切开，切口处塞满了枯萎的红玫瑰和牛粪。这近期的噩梦情景浮现在威尔的脑海中，他不确定这个可怜的女人到底做了什么，才会惹得汉尼拔如此愤怒。不知道汉尼拔的不满是什么，但根据他的“陈述”来判断，它肯定已经把医生惹恼到了一个极端的程度。在威尔找到这个问题的答案之前，他们之间还有一些重要的问题亟需解决。

“怎么了，威尔？这里的食物不适合你吗？”汉尼拔带着一丝微笑问道，看上去对自己十分满意。威尔垂下肩膀作为回答，他的身体微微前倾着，专心注视着坐在他对面的人。他花了一点时间吞咽下去，用一大口灰比诺酒和一点黄油白沙司酱掩盖人肉的本味。

“你真的每次都这么做吗?”威尔问，狠狠地看了晚餐主人一眼。

“你指的是什么?”汉尼拔大胆地问出这个问题。当威尔给了他一个尖酸的回眸时，他皱起了眉头。

“哦，看在上帝的份上，你还不如叫它女高音蛋奶酥，毕竟你用了这么巧妙的配方。”威尔指着他们的盘子厉声说道。

“这是乳蛋饼，不是蛋奶酥。”汉尼拔纠正道，看起来有点对威尔对烹饪知识的匮乏感到不满。威尔沮丧地举起双手，倒回到自己的座位上，两人都很优雅地忽略了房间里那头吃人的大象，享受了片刻的安静。

（*英语谚语“房间里的大象elephant in the room ”，意指人们对于某些显而易见的事实，集体保持沉默。作者在这里非常调皮的加上了“食人的cannibalistic”这一形容词。）

“你的双关语*太可怕了。只是……就别这么做了。求你了，看在如此美味的份上，别这样。”威尔厌恶地叹了口气，又拿起叉子。汉尼拔被逗乐了，他看着移情者似乎在享受他的下一口“歌唱家”。

（*指文章开头汉尼拔的问题:“The meat simply sings with the sauce, don’t you think?” 你不觉得肉在配着酱汁放声歌唱吗?）

“这没有困扰到你……”汉尼拔说着，朝威尔盘子里迅速减少的肉食点头示意。

“现在问我这个问题有点晚了，你不觉得吗?”威尔嘴里嚼着那个叫乳蛋饼的玩意儿嘟囔着。他原以为这是一种高档火腿和奶酪做成的馅饼，淋上了某种酱料。“不管怎么说，它真的很好吃，况且我已经开始吃了，不吃完就太可惜了。”

“坚决不做浪费食物的人吗?”汉尼拔若有所思地说着，并吃完了自己的盘子的食物。布鲁克斯女士乳蛋饼可比她的女高音歌唱要好得多了，汉尼拔对此非常满意。酥皮也非常完美。他提醒自己要把这个食谱再放进夹子里以后再做一次。

“当你在贫穷和饥饿中长大时，就不会浪费食物了。不会的，绝对不会的。”威尔耸了耸肩，他的童年记忆充满了路易斯安那州的潮湿的夜晚，那时他的肚子叫得像是吞了无数只蝉，他总是在这咕咕声中饥肠辘辘地睡去。“所以我们为什么要把布鲁克斯女士作为主菜呢?从你给我们留下的烂摊子来看，我认为她似乎严重冒犯了你。”

“她与有影响力的艺术家以及一些乐队指挥上床，她通过这种手段来获得远远超出她的能力和才华的演出机会。那些表演本应该属于那些更有价值的艺术家的，那些不会白白浪费我的夜晚的艺术家们。”汉尼拔解释道，品味着最后一口乳蛋饼。报复从来没有如此独具风味，也从来没有配过这么好的酒。

“啊。玫瑰花现在说得通了。优雅的触碰。”威尔点了点头，对着一块黄油酥皮犹豫。“还有那个乐队指挥？我想我们迟早会在哪找到他的。”

“我们已经在开胃菜中食用了他。”汉尼拔边说边站起来开始收拾盘子，挥手示意不要威尔来帮忙。威尔的好意他心领了，但医生更喜欢他的精美瓷器都还能完好无损。

“我还以为那是牛肉。”威尔自言自语地嘟囔着。那些有着滑稽名字的小肉丸子，威尔既不知道怎么念它的名字，也不记得了它是什么味道了。“那道菜真的挺好。”

“谢谢。那是一个新菜式。”汉尼拔微笑了，轻松地把堆叠起来的盘子放在他的手臂上。“我很感激你那具有冒险精神的品味。”

“但说真的，你不能再用双关语了。”威尔抱怨着，跟着汉尼拔进了厨房，开始在不锈钢水槽里用清洁剂和清水洗碗。至少，他可以在洗碗这件事上贡献自己的一份力量。

“艺术家的怪癖总是该被谅解的。”汉尼拔嗅着周遭的气味，享受着他的厨房里的混合气味：威尔的味道、他精心准备的食物的香气还有真相大白的气味。

“如果你和一个笨得就好像只有半个脑子的人共进晚餐，那你就没辙了。”威尔毫不留情地指出，他把盘子泡在水里，还不想现在打断他们的谈话。

“那就是第二道菜。”汉尼拔轻松地说。

威尔转了转眼珠，“哦，真巧妙。”

“这是我的设计。” This is my design.

“哈哈。你就是个诙谐的混蛋。”

“拜托记住，我亲爱的威尔，我是在吃粗鲁无礼的人。”汉尼拔悠闲地拿出一瓶陈年波尔图葡萄酒，找来合适的玻璃杯来配它。晚宴礼仪已经混乱了，但由于这只是一件带有重大突破的偶然事件，礼仪上的破例也是可以接受的。

汉尼拔很高兴地注意到威尔彬彬有礼地接受了他那瓶波尔图葡萄酒，甚至还停下来闻一闻，尽管医生知道他的鼻子对这种东西不太敏感。“我真惊讶，世上真的有人不粗鲁吗？”威尔对着令人陶醉的醇酒露出一个微笑。

“我也是有选择性。”汉尼拔一边说，一边欣赏着威尔悠闲地倚靠在他的厨房的料理台上的画面。

“你的意思是说你很挑剔。”威尔反驳道，用他的酒杯向医生示意，黄褐色的波尔图葡萄酒在酒杯中像是液体的黄水晶一样旋转着。

“我是一个品味精致的美食家。”汉尼拔为自己辩护，享受着他们现在所做的事情的每一分钟。他抿了一口酒，微微皱起眉头，威尔也跟着抿了一口。

“你是个嗜食者，别好像我这样说了是该死的伤了你的感情似的，这只是事实。我只是实话实说，一个可能把所有的空闲时间都花在构思戏剧性的笑话，唯一的目的就是把别人逼疯，你就是这样的人。”威尔对着杯子不满地喷了一口气，然后把最后一口酒喝掉了。

“我仍然可以吃了你。”汉尼拔直截了当地说，但他其实不确定自己现在是不是真的这么想，也不确定他现在的感觉是不是他前所未有的。

威尔大笑起来，这使他们俩都吃了一惊。“最好的情况是我能给你提供一些很柴的肉，最坏的情况是我可能会让你非常痛心。”他得努力忍住，抑制住自己的黑色幽默。他的脑海里现在一直在把自己想象成一个馅饼。

“我可能会‘乐意’去冒这个险的。*”汉尼拔是个无法抗拒双关语的人，越糟糕的双关他越喜欢。

（* I might be ‘willing’ to risk it.汉尼拔用willing与威尔的名字Will开了个小玩笑）

“然后你将永远失去你睿智的、光彩夺目的晚餐谈话吗?那个我了解并喜爱的享乐主义者去哪了?”威尔故作遗憾地咧嘴一笑，礼貌地没去理会汉尼拔拿他名字开的玩笑。他确实有点冒险了，但在他们之间的所有的“悬崖蹦极”中，这一次的危险只能算是一座小土丘。

“我单纯地欣赏艺术。”汉尼拔缓慢地说，小心地品味着移情者所说的话。这个夜晚开始变得比他预想中的有趣得多了。“而且我不是个享乐主义者。”

“你的盥洗室可不是这么告诉我的。”威尔几乎是唱出来这句话的，看看那些大理石瓷砖砌成的庞然大物，那些塞满了房间每个角落的奢侈的个人洗护用品，看看那些现代社会所能提供的一切便利。

“清洁近乎于神性。”汉尼拔并不打算为他对香味浴盐和水喷嘴的喜爱而忏悔。

“说到神，你吃摩门教徒吗*?”威尔问道。他就是无法抑制自己的好奇心。

（*摩门教的某些教义被批判为与现代社会基本准则有所冲突，如宣扬一夫多妻制等）

“除非他们对此过于虔诚”。”汉尼拔轻松地说，他幽暗的眼睛里闪着诙谐的光芒。当他喝完瓶中酒时，他的目光又恢复平日的严肃，“我原谅你刚刚突然改变话题的行为，无论如何，你会把这件事告诉杰克或其他什么人吗?”

威尔呼出一口气，噘起嘴沉思，他的神情也变得庄严起来。“这就要根据情况而定了。”最后，他若有所思地啜了一口，这样说道。

“根据什么?”汉尼拔问道，他开始确认自己所有的刀的位置，他注意到威尔离它们很近。

“根据就是今天晚上还有没有甜点吃。”威尔皱起眉头，给汉尼拔也回报了一个玩笑。

“我亲爱的威廉……”汉尼拔戏剧性地停顿了一下，薄唇展露出一个灿烂的笑容。“我是个食人者，而且在你看来，我显然还是个脾气不好的人，但面对客人我从来都不是个差劲的主人。”

【完】


End file.
